


Standard Uniform

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lewd outifts, Nipple Play, Spaking, Vaginal Fingering, submissive maid play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Well, at least it was standard when you and your friend have to work off a heavy Schnee related debt
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Standard Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this pic I commissioned form Spellcasterknight
> 
> https://twitter.com/Spelltheknight/status/1251583722010423299?s=09
> 
> Might make more to this later if I feel up to it, or if yall are enjoying this, and no Jaune won't be having sex with either Ruby or Weiss.

“M-mistress...it’s 11:00am.”

Slowly drifting out of her deep slumber, it was no surprise that Weiss was in a stupor as to why a familiar male voice was waking her up by announcing the current time, and referred to her as, “mistress”. Once she managed to shake herself free from her drowsiness though, Weiss couldn’t help but let out a small snicker as her vision soon cleared and granted her the image of the blonde leader of team JNPR, dawning some tight jeans that had been cut into high cut daisy dukes while he wore a crop top which showed off his well built figure quite well. 

After a long yawn as she set aside her bed sheets and sat upright in her bed, Weiss gave the beat red man a smug smirk as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Morning Jaune, I must say Nora did a fantastic job in selecting your uniform...it honestly makes me excited to see what she picked out for my dear Ruby.” Per their agreement, Jaune had no choice but to bite back the complaints that had been building inside his throat in regards to the white-haired woman’s words about his outfit. He instead just kept his mouth shut as he gazed down at his freshly shaven and exposed legs, the blush on his face conveying the embarrassment coursing through his body right now. It was a sight which amused the white haired woman to the point where she broke out in a short laughing fit. “Oh this is going to be a fantastic week, I can already feel it. Ensure that you replace my sheets before you wash the old ones now. I’ll be changing in my closet.”

She had then slid off her bed and made sure to glance over her shoulder right before she entered her medium sized closet, “Oh before I forget, how has the staff responded to Ruby’s outfit? The staff are aware they are to keep their distance from her correct?” He had been staring down at his bare feet along the porcelain floor, but he quickly looked up at the rapier-wielder as he addressed her.

“Uh yeah, Winter and your mother made sure to pass the message to everyone working. I last saw Ruby alone in the kitchen making your breakfast.” Jaune said. 

“That is splendid to hear, now chop chop Jaune.” Weiss said, punctuating her sentence with two claps as she stopped in front of her door. “My bed needs attending and you have a vase that need paying off.” He had waited until Weiss had exited her bedroom and stepped into her closet before letting out an exhausted sigh that contradicted the full 8 hours rest he had received before addressing Weiss.

“Gods this…” Jaune’s trail of thought was briefly interrupted by the group of female staff members eyeing him up from the opened doorway, “This is going to be a looooong week isn’t it.”  
\-----------------------------

Free from the blight that was her father’s punk ass presence, the halls of her family home have always been much more inviting to the ex-heiresses. Free from the dread that came with her father’s filth, Weiss could walk the halls with a newfound appreciation for the glistening white halls. Free to greet the staff with a genuine smile thanks to the knowledge that they are being treated fairly and with the respect they deserve. Weiss had always walked her family’s halls with a smile on her face, however the eager grin she wore this time was due to the anticipation of finally catching a glimpse of her girlfriend’s Nora issued uniform. She had made sure to be kept in the dark so that the reveal would have a much bigger impact. 

And much to Weiss’s amusement, the view of her girlfriend’s ass supple ass cheeks barely covered by the black strip of cloth that with red frills at the end of it was just the sort of reveal she had been hoping for. Thanks to Ruby’s engagement with a washcloth and a spot on the kitchen counter in front of her, the scythe-wielder was completely unaware of Weiss’s arrival, an oversight on the lewdly dressed maid that Weiss was all too eager to take advantage of. 

Slowly making her way towards the ignorant scythe-wielder, Weiss continued to appreciate the outfit Nora had instructed Ruby to make...or at least what little was there. Ruby’s tone legs and thick thighs were completely bare and save for a pair of white high heels with red straps the same could be said for her feet. And while she didn’t get a look at the front of her girlfriend, she could still appreciate the deep cave in on the back of Ruby’s crop top so as to reveal a good portion of Ruby’s upper back, a spot that Weiss was looking forward to exploiting later. And while it may not have inspired a deep drive of insatiable lust inside her, Weiss still enjoyed the cute red maid headband that rested on top of Ruby’s head, it helped to sell the whole, lustful maid look Nora suggested for the scythe-wielder.

With so much of her girlfriend’s delicious flesh on display, Weiss was momentarily stricken with a bout of indecision as she struggled to decide where to taste first. She ultimately decided to start low and work her way upward, resulting in her lightly dropping to her knees to the right side of Ruby and grabbing a handful of her girlfriend’s ass cheeks with her left while her right hand began roaming Ruby’s slender stomach, coaxing out a startled yelp from the half naked woman.

“Hit me and I’ll and on another million to your side of the debt.” It was a good thing Weiss had been able to predict her girlfriend’s reaction to the sudden invasion of privacy. It saved the ex-heiresses a devastating blow against her scalp, and Ruby from increasing the amount of lien she needed to cover. Afraid to dig her debt ravine any further, Ruby quickly pulled the elbow that had been a mere few inches away from the scalp of her girlfriend’s head and went back to trying to clean the kitchen counter in front of her, a bright red blush splattered over her face as Weiss continued to feel her up.

“Good girl, and hear I was afraid that you were going to require some…” Where Weiss had paused her sentence, Ruby let out a short cry of pain as the hand exploring the shape of her lower cheeks delivered a harsh slap, Weiss then resumed her previous roaming as she continued to speak. “Specific training. It seems however that you were born to fit this role quite splendidly.” Weiss said, taking two more harsh slaps against Ruby’s ass cheeks, this time earning a muffled groan of lust thanks to Ruby biting down on her bottom lip and trying her best to keep her arousal hidden. A fruitless attempt as evident by the increased intensity of Weiss slaps in an attempt to further drive her maid girlfriend’s arousal up. She had put up a valiant fight, but it didn’t take Ruby to long before she revealed her love of Weiss’s rough treatment.

Forgoing any concern about shame, Ruby opened her mouth and let out a lout lust laced groan as Weiss continued to slap the exposed surface of her ass, the ex-heriesses other hand continuing to drift up and down her stomach which helped to set off small sparks of pleasure form the contact of her girlfriend’s hand. Ruby also made sure to stick her ass out further so that Weiss understood to continue her assault on the steadily red growing cheeks. 

“So I can’t help but wonder Ruby, what is helping to fuel your slut like behavior?” Weiss asked, “Is it the lewd outfit, the rough treatment, or is it the risk of you being caught in such a shameful manner?” Sure Weiss had put the question forward, however she wasn’t exactly interested in a verbal answer from her girlfriend. Weiss’s continued interest was bringing out her girlfriend’s lustful nature with every harsh slap delivered to Ruby’s ass. 

Pulling the hand that had been roaming Ruby’s stomach back, Weiss repositioned herself to directly behind the ass of her currently panting girlfriend. A sinister smile spreading across her face as Weiss took in the fruits of her labor. Much like Ruby’s face her ass cheeks were a bright shade of red which perfectly matched her namesake, a state which Weiss was all too happy to celebrate with a drawn out kiss planted on the sore cheeks. 

“Ahhh!! Weiss!!” Ruby instinctively cried out, the grip she had taken on the edge of the kitchen counter tightening as the mixed sparks of pleasure with a dash of pain to heighten the impact erupted inside her. Now calling out her lover’s name when she was in the heat of passion was nothing new for the silver-eyed warrior, after all they had been dating for about 2 years after Ruby’s 18th birthday so Weiss name leaving her lips when the woman was turned on was a thing Weiss expected and even enjoyed. However, this time it took Ruby a few seconds to realize why she was in the wrong for calling Weiss by her name this time. Frantic to fix her blunder, Ruby glanced over her shoulder so she could beg for Weiss’s forgiveness. What she found when she did however was her girlfriend’s face a few inches from her own instead of closer to her red ass. 

“Now isn’t that a shame, and here I thought you would have the sense to properly address your mistress my lovely maid?” Weiss said, still wearing the same sinister smile she had while enjoying her earlier handywork. “It seems I’m going to have to train you after all aren’t I?” Ruby would have offered up some for of apology, but just as Weiss finished her sentence the ex-heiresses pressed her pelvis right up against her girlfriend’s red ass cheeks, setting off a series of explosive sparks throughout Ruby’s body as she let out another loud cry of ecstasy while she threw her head back and pressed her body up against Weiss’s own, throwing one arm behind her so she could reach Weiss’s back and press her closer to her and better enjoy the sensation of Weiss’s proud C-cup sized bust pressing against her back.. 

“Now there’s a good girl, keep up the good work…” Weiss spoke in a low and breathy tone as her words entered Ruby’s left ear, coaxing out more moans from Ruby as her lover’s warm breath made contact with her ear. “Show me what a lustful and obedient maid you really are. Show me who you belong to.” To further prove her point, Weiss reached around Ruby’s waist so that she could slip one of her hands under the maid skirt Ruby was wearing. Ruby knew what was about to happen, but preparing for it didn’t keep the groan that escaped her mouth any less lustful as she felt Weiss’s middle finger graze past her clit and insert itself into her dripping pussy, filling the room with a lewd squelching sound that was complimented with the lewd goran from the aroused huntress. A groan which was made more intense as Weiss exposed her left breast from the top she was wearing, leaving the white haired woman free to roll the hardened nipple between her index finger and thumb.

“Such a shameful display, certainly not appropriate for a supposed team leader is it now?” Weiss asked, making sure to thrust her hips back and forward so that they would continue to collide against the sore ass of her girlfriend and keep Ruby from becoming accustomed to the stinging sensation that was the fabric of her girlfriend’s skirt connecting with her sensitive rump. “Then again you aren’t my leader right now are you...tell me what are you supposed to be again?” Weiss ended her sentence by sticking her tongue out and taking a long and slow lick up Ruby’s neck, an act which helped to further drive Ruby into a lustful craze as she struggled to process the influx of pleasure flooding her at this point. The rough fabric of her girlfriend’s glove surrounding her middle finger sliding in and out of her pussy, making sure to graze along the spots that Weiss knew made Ruby’s knees weak. That same fabric rolled between her nipple as Weiss continued to play with the sensitive nub. And to top it all off, the dash of pain that so wonderfully complimented the pleasure she received every time her girlfriend’s hips would crash against her sore ass. It was an overflow of stimulation delivered all at once, but Ruby still managed to keep her orgasm in check while also responding accordingly to her girlfriend’s questions...or at least to the best of her current state.

“I-I….W-m...a d-dirty maid…. A dirty maid w-w-who should serve her mistress!” It took some effort, but Ruby finally managed to respond with a satisfactory answer that pleased her girlfriend. Happy with her girlfriend’s answer, Weiss placed a kiss at the edge of Ruby’s mouth, a sign that told Ruby to turn towards her girlfriend’s face so that the two could share a long and passionate kiss. Quickly adding in the sound of Ruby and Weiss muffled moans on top of the lewd squelching sound of Weiss’s finger inserting in and out of Ruby’s wet pussy.

The two had managed to continue on like this for a few minutes, but it soon became apparent that Ruby could no longer differentiate the incredible sensations filling her at this point. Everything had started to mix together in a blissful mix of pain and pleasure that soon sent her hurtling towards her explosive orgasm as evident by the loud cry she released into Weiss’s mouth. Her body tightening up, Ruby struggled to stay on her feet as her whole body began to violently quake against her girlfriend’s body. Ruby’s eyes had been squeezed tight so that she may better enjoy the incredible sensation coursing through her right now, but Weiss’s eyes were half open so that she had a better view of her girlfriend’s orgasmic state as she broke the kiss up and pulled her head back so that she could better enjoy the show pressed up against her. 

It took a few seconds for the woman to finally recover from her intense pleasure explosion, but once she came back down Ruby’s eyes slowly opened and drifted over to her girlfriend’s smiling face. A face she was leaning in to kiss, but was ultimately stopped by the finger that was covered in her own juices. A finger that Weiss was happy to insert into Ruby’s mouth so that the scythe-wielder could suck it clean of the Ruby fluid coating it, a lewd moan escaping Ruby’s mouth as she curled her tongue around the glove covered finger and worked to lick up the traces of her arousal from it. 

“There’s a good girl...speaking of serving your mistress, I assume you’ve made my breakfast correct?” Weiss asked, the smile she had been wearing growing wider as Ruby pointed towards a silver platter with a bowl covering the top of it. “Fantastic!” Weiss declared, retracting her finger from Ruby’s mouth and removing herself from her girlfriends back. Leaving Ruby to quickly reach out and brace herself against the kitchen counter since her legs were still recovering from the explosive orgasm she underwent. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be enjoying this breakfast in my room. Once you finish tidying up here I expect you to tend to my mother’s garden before returning to my room. Understood?” 

“Y-Yes mistress.” Ruby responded with, still leaning up against the counter top so as to keep herself from crashing into the floor. 

“Splendid, until then my lovely maid.” Weiss said, blowing a kiss at the flustered scythe-wielder as she trailed off with the silver tray in her hand and a skip in her step. Leaving the flustered scythe-wielder to let out an exhausted sigh as she succumbed to her weak legs and slowly slid down onto the floor, a small whimper escaping her mouth as her still sore ass made contact with the cold white marble floor beneath her.

“Stupid Schnee vase, since when does anyone pay an island’s worth for a small dumb vase.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
